minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
August 2016 Update
Overview This update was released August 7th, 2016. This update is arguably the second biggest non-holiday update with the biggest being The Ultimate Update. This update included 8 new items, the most anticipated one being the True Overlord Device, Berezaa added this because he saw how many players easily got their hands on the Overlord Device when it was released in June 2016. Acquiring the True Overlord Device was a much bigger challenge but the other items added in this update were design to help players get the item, especially the following: * Morning Star - you need $1TsTg to get the True Overlord Device, this upgrader upgrades ores unlimited time until it reaches $1Sev, it was nerfed the next day to $1Tvg to make that much harder, refer to Cash Suffixes if you're confused. * Dragon Blaster - This item had the same style and similar effects to the Big Bad Blaster but upgrades ore by a slightly higher multiplier and has half the chance of destroying ore. This upgrader was especially useful for bringing ores to higher value after they have reached the limit of Morning Star. You would start off with many ores in an upgrade loop until one valuable ore remained to be upgraded by the rest of your upgraders. * Symmetrium Mine - has a special effect of not being put out by fire as indicted with its blue flame, this effect would dissolve if touched by an upgrader that puts out fire, using this ore in a morning star loop meant that you did not have to worry about your ore being put out. * Astral Predicter - this is an upgrade that doesn't upgrade ores right away but after several seconds to a few minutes. This doesn't have any special properties to help users get the True Overlord Device but it's another upgrader that multiplies orevalue. Two new contraband items were added: * Freon Sprayer - an item that just puts out fire from ores and does not upgrade them. This would be useful in a Morning Star loop where you can use these instead of upgraders like Freon-Blast Upgrader that can sometimes miss, and Wild Spore where you can use it after the morning star loop and not waste an upgrade, it's best to have as many upgraders as possible to get the True Overlord Device. * THE UNDERTAKER - another item that does not help users get the True Overlord Device but is designed like a cell furnace and processes ore by 0.5% of their value and supposedly donates 99.5% of orevalue to JOHN CENA (he was a meme around this time). THE UNDERTAKER was a troll item A new vintage furnace was added called Sword Master's Spirit, which multiplies orevalue by 75x with no drawbacks. This item was designed to compensate players that bought the Sword Master's game pass and could not make use of the pass anymore after Berezaa disabled PvP back in March 2016. Trivia * This update was released around the time of the 2016 ROBLOX Developers Conference that Berezaa attended * With this update, the code "drought" was released Category:Updates